


Nineteen

by JamieBenn



Series: Prompt Meme Fills [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, BDSM, Dom/sub, Infantilism, Light Masochism, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from the Kink Meme on Livejournal; It's Harry's nineteenth birthday, and he doesn't want to act old, so he gives in, and Louis takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Birthdays. Everyone has one once a year and every year it means that you’re getting older. Everyone expects you to me more mature, everyone expects you to make more decisions and less mistakes. They expect you not to break as many bones, but hell, sometimes you just want to go outside and break your bones just for not any particular purpose.

Then there’s Harry. He’s one of the most popular men on the entire globe, and also one of the most talented. From the moment he auditioned on the X Factor, girls have been falling to his feet and kissing them. They’ve been kissing his shoes ever since he was sixteen – or more or less, ripping them off his feet.

But Harry didn’t like the ideas people were getting from him turning nineteen. Even the fans were getting the same ideas. And Simon, It was all coming from somewhere that Harry didn’t want to venture into, and that was adulthood. Yes, he’d been an adult for a year now, but Harry didn’t like that place. He didn’t like making those decisions. Who to vote for as Prime Minister, because it was a legal obligation of any citizen of the United Kingdom, and he was sure it was compulsory in pretty every country out there unless they favoured some other form of government.

But Harry had his Louis. Louis was the person who Harry would go for when ever he needed advice, whether it be about what he was going to eat that day, or even as it usually came to, which party he was going to vote for in the election that he hated every time it came. The stupid politicians with their signs up all over the streets. It really was no different to a reality show like the X Factor.

Of course, Harry also went to Louis sexually and Louis loved to top, which Harry didn’t mind because Louis would probably end up jerking him off afterwards. And that’s what teenagers do really. They mess about sexually, they mess about physically and they mess about mentally and verbally with their casual daily banter.

But it was his birthday, and Harry had to do things that he didn’t want to do. He had to get up early because people were coming over and he probably wasn’t go to get to have sex with Louis all day and that was what he wanted the most, that birthday sex and it was usually the best type of sex aside from angry sex (because lets face it, who isn’t at least a bit of a masochist).

But Harry didn’t get up when he was supposed to. He just let his alarm clock ring out and then ignored it once again when he rang out again five minutes later. His mother wouldn’t care that he wasn’t up anyway right? She was used to his utter arrogance and insolence.

And then Louis came into the room, not even bothering to knock and tried to get him up. He tried yelling at him and shaking him until he was pretty sure he might of caused some kind of manual epileptic attack.

All Louis ended up getting out of Harry was babble – a jumble of words, and Louis just didn’t know what was going on.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They test it out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know again if you want more!

Louis managed to calm Harry down. He stopped babbling and he stopped waving his arms about the place erratically. Louis soothed him by rubbing small circles into the small of his back and breathing into his neck because he knew that those two things, especially combines, were what made Harry calm down.

“What do you want, Harry?”

“Lou … I, Lou, I want to be little for just one day.”

Louis, as expected by Harry, was shocked. His mouth slacked for a few seconds, dropping open and his eyes widened a little until both closed and his eyebrows went together, in a state of thoughtfulness.

“Harry, I don’t think that I can do that.”

“Please!” Harry almost begged, tears pouring out of his eyes and soaking into Louis’ shirt, “Please!”

“Harry, only if you promise me one thing.”

“Anything.”

“You have to wear nappies.”

Harry didn’t even contemplate the though. He nodded his head immediately. That was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to have to be looked after, to be soothed like Louis was soothing him before to try and calm him down, and he wanted Louis all to himself.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Nothing was going to deter Louis. He had his heart set, and an image in his head of Harry in a nappy lying in a giant cot with a dummy in his mouth. Until then, Louis didn’t even know that it could be a thing, but he found himself getting an erection, his penis rising because, fuck - Harry... doing that... that would be perfect.

~*~

They did, Louis quickly went out and bought some adult sized nappies for Harry to wear and then put them on Harry whilst he lay wriggling about like a real child on the carpet in the living room.

Harry whimpered a little as Louis sprinkled the powder - a safety measure - onto Harry’s bum whilst putting the nappy on him, he had three younger sisters and he’d seen his mum do all the things that he was doing to Harry now to them. 

Louis had also bought a bottle and he’d immediately gone into the kitchen and filled it with some milk from the bottle in the fridge before quickly rushing back into the living room to give it to Harry, who looked like he was about to fall asleep.

“Haz, baby, drink this.” Louis nudged the bottle into Harry’s hands.

“Da.” Harry whispered before clutching both of his hands onto the bottle and pushing the plastic nub into his mouth and mumbling a few ‘mmm’s all the while his eyes were getting droopier and droopier.

“I think it’s time for your sleep.” Louis picked Harry up, using both hands (Harry was heavier than he looked) and carrying him all the way to their bed, settling him down and tucking the covers underneath him, then switching all the lights off outside the bedroom, in the kitchen and the living room before joining Harry in slumber.

Harry dreamt of all the things that they could do - with him as a child - he didn’t really want it anymore - he wasn’t an invalid.

Louis dreamt of all the things that he could do to Harry - with Harry as a child - and it was beautiful.


	3. A Change Of Scenery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets his anger out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a beta that it is good to beta any fandom, (including 1D, Supernatural, Doctor Who and Torchwood) as it would make my fanfiction WAY better because I feel that I make a lot of mistakes in my fanfiction, and that every other author that is actually a good author has a beta. So, if anyone is interested, the position is literally only a comment away. 
> 
> Also, enjoy!

It was actually amazing. Louis had agreed to do it, and that wasn’t even the best part. Harry was pretty sure that he had gotten off at the idea. After all, it wasn’t everyday that your boyfriend just kind of wanted to drop and sit in his own shit, which sounds a little stupid when you put it like that.

“Lay down, Harry!” Louis’ face went bright red, but Harry still couldn’t concentrate on the figure above him. The bright light on the ceiling was too much for his tender eyes.

Harry kicked his legs, their length and bulkiness probably hurting Louis a lot. Louis stepped away from Harry and stared down with anger, “That’s it, Harry, I’m not doing this anymore!”

“Da?”

“No, Harry! Shut the fuck up and stand up. Get into that bathroom and clean yourself. We are not doing this anymore!”

Harry’s eyebrows knitted together with a strange confusion. What did he do wrong? Did he do something to hurt Louis? Did Louis just not like him anymore? That was probably it.

Either that or Louis just didn’t want to see his boyfriend in such a submissive manner and not be allowed to fuck him because apparently that wasn’t right.

~*~

The next morning, Louis found Harry sitting on the couch eating a bowl of fruit loops. With a spoon. He was Harry again, he was wearing normal clothes! He was doing normal things! There was newfound pride in Louis’ stomach.

~*~

“Give me the sugar pot, Harry!” Louis yelled. Harry now stood across the kitchen holding the sugar pot, not letting Louis have it to make his tea. The one thing he missed about the ageplay was Harry’s submission. The way he’d just bend over if he did something wrong, no matter how scared he actually was. The way he trusted Louis with everything.

~*~

“Get in the bedroom, Harry.” Louis said sternly, walking with almost straight legs into the living room.

“What are you going to do? Spank me?” Harry laughed. Louis would never do that. Louis always had to be pushed to act on a kink.

“Yes.”

Harry’s eyes widened. No. What? It wasn’t right.

Harry quickly got on his knees in the bedroom. the cool floorboards making him shiver.

“Bend over, boy!”

Harry bent down and spread his legs apart so that Louis could have a perfect view. They’d done this before, Louis dominating him, but he’d never actually seen Louis this into it. Before, it had only been one of Harry’s kinks. But this time it was Louis who initiated it.

“I see that little hole of yours, you fucking slut,” and just like that, Louis’ anger was shining through.

Just like that, Harry felt himself in peril for once, as the cold hand kept coming down hard against his sensitive arse. It was hot, and eventually his arse was so numb that he could no longer feel the hand coming down. He lost count around 19, or something like that because the pain was unbearable.

But, if Harry was just lucky enough, he might be convince Louis to let him be young again?


	4. Chapter 4

When Louis woke the next morning, he smelt pancakes. Oh, how they smelt very good. It was yet another thing that he'd missed whilst he had to take care of Harry. Harry's cooking ability. He didn't realise how good he was. Louis didn't even know how Harry managed it. Then again, Louis couldn't cook.

“Hey Lou, what are you having for breakfast?” Harry said, sitting at the bench with his pancakes, squirting golden syrup all over them.  
Louis simply stared at him in shock. This was something that Louis didn't miss. Harry's arrogance could rise very high sometimes, like he was ignorant of anyone else surrounding him. If you tried to stop him, he would get aggressive, and how Louis did not appreciate being on the wrong side of that six foot beauty. “I didn't think that you'd want a repeat of last night, however...”  
“However what?” Harry asked, sitting on the edge of his stool.  
“I think that you might need it.” Louis stared deep into Harry's eyes, “Do you?”

Harry ignored his instincts telling him to run, and get away from the maniac that called himself his boyfriend. To get away, and never come back... but then again, that other part of Harry ached for Louis' hands to strike his ass, and make it cherry red. To make the skin so tender that it hurt every time he sat down. That he would remember the warmth of Louis' hands hitting each buttock for at least a whole week after the incident. 

Harry nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i apologise that this is really short. im doing some writing at school at the moment which is 1st priority, but im going to promise that next time i update, the chapter is going to be a really porny at least 2000 words. Wish me luck!


End file.
